The present invention relates to a half moon type net for catching balls or flexibly stopping the flight of balls. More particularly, this invention relates to a half moon type net, which comprises a half-moon-shaped or arch-shaped loop and a fabric retainer to better support the net structure, maintain a bigger net in shape, and reduce the chance of missing balls.
The main purpose of screen nets is to practice ball games in a limited space. Screen nets have to have solid structure to capture flying balls and resist the impact of flying balls. In addition, the loop structure of screen net has to be such as to increase the chance to capture even mistakenly thrown balls or at least not to miss properly thrown balls. Increasing the size of net and reinforcing the structure are not proper solution because the size and structure of screen nets are limited due to its purpose to practice balls in a limited space. Thus, there has been a demand for better screen net structure for better performance of screen nets.
Conventional screen nets on the market are rectangular or polygon shaped. Using the same length of loop, circular shaped net can cover greater area than rectangular or polygon shaped net. Additionally, statistically circular shape has better chance to capture even mistakenly thrown balls than rectangular or polygon shape if they have the same area. Therefore, circular shape or arch shape has better performance as screen nets than rectangular or polygon shape.
Accordingly, a need for a half moon type net has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.